


anytime when you are lost, it's okay

by 27dis



Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Peter ended up sleeping for 8 hours. The sun had shone through the curtain when he finally woke up.Or;Peter found a place he could call home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson
Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	anytime when you are lost, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after the last in this series so I suggest you to read that one first! Like I said before, I love this concept and I love their friendship so, maybe, I'll write more about them in the future.
> 
> Again, english is not my first language so I am sorry for all of the mistakes in this fic. Any supportive and constructive feedbacks are more than welcome!

Peter ended up sleeping for 8 hours—it was more than good if you compared it to the last few days. The sun had shone through the curtain when he finally woke up.

"Mornin'," he mumbled while walking through the living room. Bucky looked up from the TV screen to greet him, "Morning, kid." He turned off the TV then stood up. "Sam is making breakfast."

Peter followed Bucky to the kitchen and sat down in front of him. "What are we having?" Peter tried to peek what Sam was preparing from his chair. 

"Just some sausage and toast," Sam answered, putting it in front of them. Peter raised his eyebrows at how much Sam was preparing. "Some?"

Sam snickered, "Well, I have two super human beings in my house now."

"Yeah, and you are just some normal human being?" Bucky replied, already stuffing some toast to his mouth. Sam playfully smacked him at his arm. "Don't be so smug about it, Terminator."

"Bird brain."

"Summer Soldier."

Peter grinned at their exchange and ate two sausage and some toasts before Sam decided to speak up about yesterday, "Pepper and I had found a solution."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that. Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, Pepper had found a solution." Peter thought he could see a little smirk on Bucky's face before he replied, "Go on."

"You guys don't have to help me," Peter said, quietly interrupting them. "After all, this is my problem. I should be the one handling this. I can go away after breakfast."

Sam and Bucky glanced at each other hearing Peter's words. It was Sam who broke the silence again. "Do you really think that we are going to let you out alone in a city targeting you?"

Peter seemed surprised at that. "What? I thought you guys—"

"Peter," Bucky cut him off, looking at him with concern in his eyes, "we are not going to do that, okay?"

Peter was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"You know my background story, right?"

Peter nodded again.

"You know that I've been through what you are facing right now then," Bucky said, his half eaten sausage forgotten on the plate. "We definitely are _not_ going to let you face this alone."

Peter looked like he was still unsure so Sam added, "We are not that heartless, kid. We want to help. You are welcome to go to us, any hour, any day, and we will help you."

Peter breathed. He looked at both of them and then down again.

"Thank you," he mumbled, slowly, hesitantly.

Peter could practically felt them smiled before Sam answered, "Anytime, Peter."


End file.
